


Love Struck

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Strangers to Lovers, kind of, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: Felicity Smoak is supposed to get married smoothly in a week, but when she meets Oliver Queen at her bachelorette party, her whole life changes. Complications arise, however, as Oliver is there for his own bachelor party.AU of two people meeting at their bachelor parties and falling in love.





	Love Struck

It was supposed to be one of the most exciting nights of her life followed by the absolute best soon. She was supposed to have fun on her remaining 'free' days, laugh, drink, dance and just be. More importantly, she was supposed to be _happy_.

"Felicity, just try this. 'Swear it's good," a giddy voice said on her left, interrupting her frustrated train of thought, before a tiny glass appeared in her vision and Felicity leaned back, just in time to avoid the beverage spilling on her red dress. 

"'M sorry," the same person said with a chuckle, making Felicity roll her eyes as the woman placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed like she had just heard the funniest joke. Another person came forward, makeup smeared, hair wild, sipping a cocktail and swaying on her feet as she halted to stand by them, throwing an arm around her unoccupied shoulder. 

Felicity bit back a desperate cry, the mix of alcohol, sweat and perfumes hitting her nostrils at once, the women leaning on her talking in quick incomprehensible words. From the trio, she was the only one who had not gulped a sip of liquor the bartenders spoiled them with. She was completely sober while from the two people around her as she looked from one brunette to another, she couldn't say the same about either. Under different circumstances she would have grabbed the opportunity to drink something hard to make her forget the upcoming hell, but right now, she needed to stay focused. She was too nervous anyways to drink. 

She wall all dolled up, wearing a knee-length rose red dress with a simple veil in her hair to celebrate her upcoming marriage, mourning her freedom - at least Felicity was grieving - and saying goodbye to her bachelorette life. There were just two tiny bits of problems - more to be honest, but only two that truly mattered right now.

For one, Felicity did not want this marriage. It was not born out of love. It was an arranged marriage set up by her stepmother in order to save their family company. After the latest scandal of her father bedding the local mob's wife, the company took a huge blow and the stocks dropped quicker than Felicity could even say hello. Hence the contract between two families and two companies, leading to a brighter future. 

And for two, the women accompanying her weren't even her friends. Yup. They were in fact escorts paid a higher salary to play the besties at her small bachelorette party, as her dear stepmother explained. After the press caught sniff of her father's latest business, her stepmother stepped up and made sure her real friends stayed away to avoid any other scandals that may came. 

So, Felicity was stuck with a dim and awful future, a husband she knew nothing of, and a box of possibilities and adventures she could never swim in; without anyone's support or anyone whom stood by her side. Life sucked. 

Loud cheers, shouts and whistles broke her out of her thoughts and she lifted her head, her eyes settling on a group of men staggering towards the three of them. A group of very drunk men. Exactly what she needed. Heaving out a deep sigh, Felicity averted her gaze, sending a quick prayer to anyone listening to not have to deal with that as well.

The women who had been seemingly quiet for a while on her shoulders flared to action, drawing the attention of the group that had stopped not far from them. Cheeks burning, frustration bubbling, anger emerging, Felicity watched the scene unfold in front of her as two tall men stalked to her fake friends-escorts, making small chit-chats she couldn't hear from the music and the background chirps of the street. 

Heads turned to her direction, devilish smirks plastered to their faces, they strode to her in lieu of her escorts and she had to fight back the urge to walk away before they made their ways to her on unsure footing.

"Hey bride-to-be," the brown haired stranger murmured, his accent giving away his original nation. The smell of strong alcohol invaded her as the man ahead spoke and she kept her mouth shut, not wanting the nervousness and anger let her lack of filter show.

"We speak broken English, but have special offer," he motioned for another guy and he joined them a second later and turned, showing the text on the back of his white shirt. "One kiss for one dollar. To fond-"

"Fund," the other man, looking the least drunk, corrected.

"Right. Fund wedding."

Before Felicity could form an excuse or even a reply, the men moved on to four girls exiting the bar, leaving her standing there alone to question her life choices leading her to that point. She must have done something unforgivable in her previous lives to be punished like that. It was the fourth bachelor party she had seen that night. The fourth, with all people perky about their upcoming big days. 

She had been forced to watch four bachelor parties where each participant had fun, the grooms waiting to be finally wed to their soon-to-be wives while she was forced to breathe through the ache in her chest, the fury in her blood and the fear in her nerves. 

A shadow fell over her and Felicity looked up, her gaze colliding with blue eyes set on her face. Her mouth fell open a tad, taking in the handsome features of the stranger who viewed her with curiosity and something she couldn't catch, all thoughts and fears for the future fading away. 

"Rough night?" he asked, his voice speaking of many things, his tone unmasking even more, as he leaned against the pillar, holding a glass in his hand loosely and staring at the light green ribbon crossing her shoulder and vanishing in the curve of her hip. The ribbon telling everyone what they needed to know. That she had an upcoming wedding.

"You could say that," Felicity replied, her eyes paralyzed on his, knowing how dangerous the repercussions could be if her stepmother was to find out, but not caring about feigning emotions she never had. There would be repercussions one way or another, he would not be the main cause of them. The clear unhappiness, the disappeared escorts would be however.

His lips curled up in a small, sad but knowing smile, the mole under his mouth catching her attention for a trice. "How come you are not enjoying yourself?" 

She snorted, the bitter truth nagging at her side, laughing, and Felicity cast her eyes downward, drawing in a long breath and making up an excuse as her lungs filled up with oxygen. "It's complicated. Kind of. And you?"

"Actually, I'm here for the same reasons as you are."

"Really? Then why are you talking to a stranger instead of enjoying yourself?" Felicity quoted his words and she saw the struggle entering his gaze, followed by a wave of sadness and guilt. Was he feeling guilty for standing next to her, just at the edge of flirting while he had his dream wedding coming up?

"It's complicated," she chuckled at the familiar words and turned her body fully to his, watching his stubble disappear under a tie, his Adam's apple bobbing. She followed the movement with her eyes, licking her lips, the music in the background still there but to her silent in the moment.

"I'm Felicity by the way," she voiced, trailing her gaze up to his blue orbs, holding out her small hand.

He considered her for a heartbeat, eyeing her with amusement, then shook her extended hand, his bigger fingers wrapping around her smaller ones, bringing warmth as a contrast to the chilly night air. Felicity ignored the flatter of her tummy and the sudden quickness of her heart and instead listened to him speak, his voice soothing her nerves.

"And I'm Oliver."

She smiled, tasting the word silently on her tongue right before he continued. "How about we share a drink and forget our problems for a few minutes?"

"I'd love that."

Felicity answered, completely unaware of how much her future had just changed in that one moment with those simple words.


End file.
